1. Field
The described technology relates generally to a rechargeable battery, and more particularly, to a rechargeable battery including a fixing structure of an electrode assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is incapable of being recharged, a rechargeable battery can be repeatedly charged and discharged. Low capacity rechargeable batteries are used in small, portable electronic devices, e.g., mobile phones, laptop computers, and camcorders, and large capacity rechargeable batteries are widely used as power sources for driving motors, e.g., of hybrid vehicles and the like.
Recently, high power rechargeable batteries using non-aqueous electrolyte with high energy density have been developed. In order for such high power rechargeable batteries to be used for driving motors of machines requiring high power, such as electric vehicles, a plurality of rechargeable batteries is coupled in series to form a large capacity battery module.
A battery module is generally formed of a plurality of rechargeable batteries which are coupled in series, and a rechargeable battery may be formed in a cylindrical, angular, or other shape. Accordingly, various structures are being proposed for housing a plurality of rechargeable batteries securely in a case, and some of these structures are being used for battery modules.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.